Regina Darkrose
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Regina Aurora 'Darkrose' Dane |- |'Nicknames' |Regina Darkrose, The Evil Queen, Dark Rose, Queen of Hearts |- | Homeland | Chartwell, The Western Isles |- | Born | 1212 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | 'Evil' Queen of the Western Isles and leader of the Regals during the civil war. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | style="text-align: center;"| Race | style="text-align: center;"| Elf |- | style="text-align: center;"| Gender | style="text-align: center;"| Female |- | style="text-align: center;"| Height | style="text-align: center;"|5ft 5in (1.64 m) |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hair color | style="text-align: center;"| Black |- | style="text-align: center;"| Eye color | style="text-align: center;"|Brown |- | style="text-align: center;"| Distinguishing Features | style="text-align: center;"|A scar on her upper lip, given to her by husband, Arlathan Dane and her trademark ability to rip people's hearts from their chest whilst keeping them alive so that she can 'toy' with them. |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Languages Spoken' | style="text-align: center;"|English, Elvish, Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Family |- |'Parents' | *Leopold Frost † * Eva Frost (formerly White)† |- |'Siblings' | * Mary Frost - Younger Sister |- |'Spouse(s)' | *King Arlathan Dane |- |'Children' | *Unnamed Son † |- |'Other Family Members' | *Queen Cora Dane - Mother-in-law † * King Federic Dane - Father-in-law † |- |'Allies/Affiliations' | * Killian Calvierri - Right Hand Man * Tala Blaez Storm - Future ally * Torani Storm - Future ally * Clara Storm - Future ally * Lois Storm - Future Ally * Rumplestiltskin - Tutor of the Magical Arts (and Future Enemy) * Anna Morgause Pendragon Le Fay - Ally and Teacher * Loki Vastra - Future Ally * Khyla Faye - Handmaiden and one of Regina's only two true friends * Milady de Winter - Secret Ally * Kiara Prosper - Ally and the second of Regina's only two true friends. * Helikaon Drake - Future Ally |} Regina Dane - more commonly known as Regina Darkrose - is Queen of the Western Isles, a small collection of islands that surround one large central isle off the western coast of the kingdom of Mercia. It is not a part of Mercia, nor one of the seven Kingdoms of the United Nations of Ealdor, but it is ruled by Elves, making it one of only four kingdoms ruled by Elves throughout the entire world (the other three being Elysium - and by extension, Ealdor as a whole - by the Storms, Mercia by the Brennidons and the Woodland Realm by the Undomiels). Regina was not born into Royalty - her family were humble merchants and seamstresses for generations, Regina expecting to follow the same path as her mother and grandmother by becoming a dress maker and seamstress herself. But a series of unfortunate circmstances instead led Regina into an arranged marriage with the King, Arlathan Dane, and she has remained his wife ever since, regardless of how much she hates and despises both the man, and her union to him. Harsh and unjust events leading upto and then following her marriage to the king have turned Regina into what many would consider an 'evil monster', though she does have a kind, gentle side to her still. But few are lucky enough to witness it these days, and will only see her bitter, sarcastic, narcisistic and cruel side instead. She blames her sister Mary Frost for everything that happened to her, to lead her to this life and the person she has now become, and if truth be told, this blame is not entirely misplaced. Mary played a larger role in her sister's suffering than she realised, and Regina's hatred of her little sister is not entirely unjust. 'Personality' ... 'Abilities' Regina was born, as all elves and those of elvish bloods are, with the ability to use and control magic. Unlike most magic-wielding elvenfolk, however, she did not start to embrace and use her powers until it was almost too late. For reasons no-one really knows or understands, if an elf does not learn to use magic before their twenty fifth birthday, they lose all magic and become 'powerless'. The earlier in life an elf learns the art of magic, therefore, the easier they find it to master and control their powers. Regina did not start to learn how to use her own magic until she was already in her twenties - cutting it very close to the 'cut off' point. She struggled greatly as a result, and almost gave up on several occasions. It also didn't help that with magic came power and by extension responsibility, and Regina was afraid of that as a young girl. She never wanted power, and she never wanted magic. She was content to just be a 'powerless' elf like the rest of her family had been for generations - each of them denying their magic until they lost it. After her marriage to Arlathan Dane, however, Regina was forced to accept power whether she wanted it or not. She was Queen of an entire kingdom now, after all. And then, when she was finally pushed hard enough, she fought back with magic - for the first time in her life. She used it without meaning to, and was alarmed to discover that she'd loved the feeling of it when she had used it. It scared her, but it also fascinated her at the same time, and now that she'd had just a small taster of what life could be like with magic, she decided that she might as well do something in her life that was of her choosing, and had not been decided for her. She became the first member of the Frost family in twelve generations to embrace magic and truly make it her own, and it gave her joy to know that this was one part of her life - perhaps the only part - that she could truly control. Although her mother in law Cora (Arlathan's mother) taught her some magic, most of what Regina knows today, she taught herself, based solely on her gut instincts. And this was how she discovered her 'trademark' spell. All Elves have a 'trademark', but it's down to each individual to discover what that trademark is. And Regina's trademark soon earned her the nickname 'Queen of Hearts', though not because of her kind and compassionate nature, or her ability to love unconditionally, as you might expect from such a nickname. She earned such a nicknam because her trademark is in fact much more 'literal'. Namely she's developed and perfected the art of ripping a person's heart from their chest without leaving so much as a scratch on them, or drawing even a single drop of blood in the process. And the person is still very much alive when she holds their heart before them. They can live the rest of their lives without their heart, in fact, because of Regina's magic. However, all the time she holds their heart in her hand, she literally controls whether they live or die. One slight squeeze and they feel incredible, crippling pain unlike anything they've ever felt before. Squeeze hard enough and the heart is reduced to nothing but a pile of ash, killing her victim instantly. As such, it has proven time and time again to be a very effective form of blackmail. But not only can she rip out hearts, she can also replace them too. Most of the time she would not want to, or have need to. But sometimes.....just once in a blue moon....she will make an example of her powers, pulling a heart from a chest, threatening her victim and then replacing the heart again. Putting it back hurts more so than removing it in the first place, however, so in a way it's a kind of mercy that she does not return hearts too often - or at least she likes to see it that way, because as far as she's concerned, she's sparing them an avoidable pain. 'Family' Mary Frost Mary Frost is Regina's younger sister. She played a major, if unintentional, role in Regina's change from sweet and innocent young woman, to cruel, cold and calculating Queen, though it would take Mary many years to learn just what exactly she had done to earn her sister's hatred. As a child, she was something of a rebellious tomboy, and a kleptomaniac as well, taking anything that caught her fancy, just because she could. She was young, and often got away with it because of her 'cuteness', but one day she was caught stealing from the King, and that moment defined not only her life from that point on, but Regina's as well. Being only nine, Mary escaped the punishment for stealing, and Regina was forced to pay the price instead. As such, Mary didn't learn her lesson, and continued on with her ways, oblivious to the traumas and suffering that her sister was going through, on her behalf. It wasn't until, sixteen years later, however, that she would finally learn exactly what Regina had gone through. But by then it was too late to try and make amends with her big sister, because the hatred that Regina now felt towards her was too great - so great in fact that she'd placed a bounty on Mary's head and forced her into a life as an outlaw, on the run and forced to live alone in the forest. 'Leopold Frost' 'Arlathan Dane' Arlathan Dane is king of the Western Isles and Regina's husband, though there is no love between the two of them, and eventually this would lead to a civil war, with Arlathan leading the Royalists on one side and his wife leading the Regals on the other. Before the war, he saw his wife as nothing more than a trophy to hang off his arm and show off to the people of his kingdom. He never once showed her an ounce of love, and was constantly cruel to her during the early years of their marriage - one visible example of his cruelty being the scar on Regina's upper lip, which he gave to her after she tried to run away from him, two weeks before the wedding had even taken place. Magic and make-up masked the terrible mark from the world during the wedding, but Regina never bothered to cover it up after that, as she liked to think of it as a reminder of the kind of man her husband was. After her 'transformation' sixteen years later from sweet, innocent young woman to cold and cruel, he began to see her less as a trophy or a pet, and more as an equal. She'd learned to play him at his own game and could be just as rutheless as he could be, so he saw a potential ally in her then, and finally started to give her more of her own individual powers and responsibilities. As her obsession with finding her sister and dealing out what she considered to be justice slowly consumed Regina, Arlathan would often stand back and admire her, pleasantly surprised in the drastic change, and impressed by her actions. He does not love her, and she does not love him, but he'll be the first to admit that together, they make quite a formidable team. However, during the Civil War between them this proved to be not such a good thing as Regina, who had once been a formidable ally to him, now proved instead to be one hell of an enemy. 'Cora Dane †' Cora Dane was Regina's mother-in-law and one of her main 'tormentors' before Regina finally summoned the strength and courage to fight back. As the former Queen of the Western Isles herself, Cora understood what it meant to be the wife of the king, and was bitterly disappointed when her son took a 'commoner' for his wife. She made it her ambition to mould Regina into the way she considered a Queen should be, but Regina didn't want this and constantly fought back at every turn, both infuriating and impressing Cora with her sheer stubborn determination. It was Cora who placed enchantments around the kingdom in order to stop Regina from escaping. She also was the one to fetch Regina back whenever she did try, and after a failed suicide attempt by Regina (throwing herself from the top of the castle's tallest tower), it was Cora who rescued her and ensured that she never tried anything like that again. Eventually Cora succeeded in turning her daughter-in-law into a 'monster' through her tormenting and interfering, and whilst her son was impressed with his new 'ruthless and powerful' wife, the entire plan soon backfired when Regina, in a fit of anger, killed Cora after placing equal amounts of blame on both her, and Mary Frost , for the terrible things that had happened in Regina's life. No-one ever knew that Regina was the one who killed Cora, and this is a secret she has guarded closely, even to this day, but if ever questioned about it, she'd argue vehemently that Cora's death was completely and totally justified and that she does not regret her actions for a single moment. Arlathan may be a brute after all, but Regina could handle him. It was Cora who made her life a living hell, and with her mother-in-law finally out of the way, Regina finally started to come into her own and embrace her powers and responsiblilities, rather than fear them. 'History' (Coming Soon) 'Gallery' ' Queen Regina (179).jpg Queen Regina (172).jpg Queen Regina (168).jpg Queen Regina (165).jpg Queen Regina (160).jpg Queen Regina (167).jpg Queen Regina.jpg Queen Regina (158).jpg Queen Regina (157).jpg Queen Regina (155).jpg Queen Regina (154).jpg Queen Regina (152).jpg Queen Regina (151).jpg Queen Regina (131).jpg Queen Regina (128).jpg Queen Regina (102).jpg Queen Regina (95).jpg Queen Regina (93).jpg Queen Regina (51).jpg Queen Regina (54).jpg Queen Regina (58).jpg Queen Regina (40).jpg Queen Regina (49).jpg Queen Regina (48).jpg Queen Regina (31).jpg Queen Regina (21).jpg Queen Regina (17).jpg Queen Regina (9).png Queen Regina (8).jpg Queen Regina (7).jpg Queen Regina (6).jpg Queen Regina (4).png ' Category:Royalty Category:Elf Category:Sorcery Category:Female Category:Fourth Generation Category:Misc. Families